


O Sabor...

by KaoriMori



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoriMori/pseuds/KaoriMori





	O Sabor...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaernkOfRivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Curiosidade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7288177) by [KaernkOfRivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/pseuds/KaernkOfRivia). 



    Ivan Walker não tinha nada de especial. Se precisasse se descrever para alguém, provavelmente pensaria muito o contrário de si mesmo. De cabelos pretos, olhos dourados, pele muito branca, mais baixo do que sua descendência meio russa daria a imaginar, seria um rapaz normal, do tipo que não receberia um segundo olhar de qualquer um que passasse ao seu lado na rua não fosse o brinco e os cabelos atualmente pintados de azul.

    Com seus quinze anos ainda tinha um rosto sem muitos traços adultos. E esse mesmo rosto contorcia-se enquanto abria os olhos. Sua cabeça latejava mais forte do que o comum, quase como se tivessem lhe dado uma pancada. Mas não tinha sangue, ou nada parecido, só a dor quase matante, que aos poucos passava, junto com o torpor inicial de estar acordando depois de um sono que parecia longo.

    Levantou-se aos poucos, lidando com a dor da posição e da cama dura, que depois acabou percebendo ser uma maca. A primeira coisa que deveria ter estranhado era que não estava em sua “casa”, e sim em alguma sala de enfermaria escolar pelo jeito. A segunda coisa, que certamente estranhou, fora a pouca luz vinda das janelas quase como se algo estivesse tampando completamente a luz do sol de entrar. 

    A terceira coisa fora a escuridão que tomou conta da cidade pouco depois de um som irritantemente alto e assustador de uma sirene. Seu corpo estremeceu, finalmente completamente desperto o suficiente para que ligasse as luz da tela do celular e visse que, onde quer que estivesse não era minimamente semelhante a um quarto, muito menos um lugar onde alguém ficaria se tivesse sido raptado.

    Não demorou muito para que a respiração começasse a pesar, sentindo um pouco do frio que o nervosismo e o medo trazia, porém ainda estava lógico o suficiente para que pensasse em sair dali. Usou a tela do celular, tomando cuidado que a bateria não se fosse inteira antes que chegasse na casa dos parentes, com quem morava, levando em conta que o lado de fora do prédio não parecia mais iluminado do que ali.

    Fazia tudo no máximo silêncio, desde sair da sala, abrindo a porta lentamente, quanto andar pelo corredor, em algum medo irracional de que não devia se encostar nas paredes, iluminando tudo o que podia, e evitando - para a proteção da própria mente - pensar muito nas paredes de tinta desbotada. O vento fazia sons estranhos ao entrar pelas frestas das portas. A poeira dominava, mas não tanto quanto parecia dever, quase como se mesmo com o tempo, sempre tivessem pessoas andando por ali.

    Um odor levemente adocicado e pútrido era muito distante para que realmente percebesse. Havia algumas manchas mais escuras no chão, porém eram praticamente marrons ao invés de vermelho com o sangue seco e antigo, além da pouca luz que tinha para iluminar naquele instante. Provavelmente não queria mesmo acreditar que aquilo fosse mais do que apenas manchas marrons no chão.

    As salas, os papéis na parede e os armários de ferro com cadeados confirmava que ali era uma escola. Não entrara em nenhuma das salas, evitava até mesmo passar pelas portas sem olhar uma vez para ver se via alguma coisa e até o momento parecia estar sozinho. Chegou a acreditar bastante na possibilidade até que ouviu uma voz, um pouco mais alta do que gostaria de ouvir.

   
     - Olá?

 

    Uma parte de si não queria responder aquela pergunta. Uma parte de si achou podia ser sua imaginação. Uma parte de si pensava que se havia algum fantasma ali, ou coisa do tipo, ele viria na direção de sua voz se falasse muito. Uma parte de si dizia que não devia confiar em outras pessoas, mesmo que parecesse que era um outro jovem, como a si mesmo, que estava falando. Já tinha descido as escadas do segundo para o primeiro andar quando achou coragem em si mesmo para responder.

 

     - Tem alguém aí?

 

    Quando terminou a pergunta houve aquele breve silêncio, que provavelmente demorara menos do que achava que tinha acontecido, até que uma luz veio na direção de seus olhos. Seu coração falhou. Fora completamente instintivo quando tentou esconder os olhos, se viu tremer um pouco, um pouco mais do calor de seu sangue parecendo sumir, ao menos até que viu o homem que estava ali, um pequeno alívio.

 

     - É bom ver que tem mais alguém vivo por aqui.

 

     Ouviu-o dizer, olhando-o atentamente, ignorando que se ele fizesse o mesmo, talvez pudesse ver como estava levemente pálido com o susto da luz. O homem parecia inofensivo, porém era um adulto, não sabia se podia confiar nele, preferia continuar um pouco para trás naquela hora. E fora o que fizera, até que a segunda pessoa apareceu quase ao seu lado, fazendo com que tivesse de recuar um pouco mais.

    Não os conhecia. Nem mesmo uma pequena impressão de vista, pessoas que poderiam ter se sentado ao seu lado enquanto pegava ônibus ou algo o tipo, e não sabia dizer se isso era bom, ou se era ruim. Quando descobriu que o homem alto de cabelos castanhos claros se chamava Anghel e o de cabelos esverdeados e voz alta se chamava Peter, isso não fez seu desconforto melhorar, de forma alguma.

    O simples fato de estarem conversando já fazia com que estar com eles fosse menos confortável, levando em conta que estava com medo o suficiente para querer jogar algo dentro da boca de Peter e sufocá-lo cada vez que ele falava. Anghel parecia mais cauteloso sobre isso ainda assim havia algo nele que lhe deixava naturalmente desconfiado. Talvez por causa das manchas de sangue em suas roupas. O estômago embrulhou e por um momento perdeu da conversa até que ouviu o mais velho:

 

     - Deve ter uma enfermaria em algum lugar por aqui… Algum de vocês sabe onde? Por acaso?

 

    Respondeu-o devidamente, ouvindo-o quando ele disse que queria ir lá e imaginando que fosse por causa de algum ferimento. Não era realmente difícil perceber como ele parecia evitar de mover os braços, principalmente depois que, em uma das conversas, ele havia comentado de ter sido atacado por alguma espécie de… Criatura. Um monstro até onde tinha entendido. Preferia não acreditar nele, pensar que o homem estava maluco, e adotou o pensamento até que ouviu alguns passos pesados.

    Fora depois que Anghel havia saído, os passos se aproximaram da porta, claramente audíveis, porém. Olhou nervosamente o celular, vendo que o horário ainda não tinha mudado, e se perguntando se Peter não podia ouvir aquilo porque ele continuava fazendo barulho, falando, como se falar o deixasse menos nervoso ou algo do tipo. Não saberia dizer. Ainda assim deixou escapar nervosamente.

 

     - Cale a boca!

 

    Não sabia se ele também podia ouvir, e por isso calara-se, ou o que era. Mas ficou aliviado por um instante, até que uma sombra alta passara perto da porta, estava escondido ainda, assim pudera ver o formato da criatura, embora sem muita clareza, fazendo com que tremesse até os ossos. Claramente era mais alto que a porta, talvez mais do que dois, ou até mesmo três metros. Era pesado, e o cheiro que deixara ao passar…

 

     - Será que ele conseguiu o que queria?

 

     Peter disse em sussurro daquela vez. Peter definitivamente precisava falar para diminuir a sua angústia. Não poderia culpá-lo ainda assim algo tremia em seu interior toda vez que ouvia a voz dele. A sua por vez estava um tanto baixa, nervosa, visivelmente assustada. Não tentaria nem pensar em esconder que tinha medo, a única coisa que queria naquele momento, era acordar e descobrir que tudo aquilo não passava de um pesadelo estranho.

 

     - Eu não sei. 

     - O cara estava com o braço machucado.

     - Percebi também, mas não parecia estar sangrando lá.

     - Ele não parecia muito bem, talvez toda a coisa com o monstro…

 

    Não o respondeu daquela vez, estava com seus próprios pensamentos, no som que ouvira na criatura enorme que quase fizera com que a voz subisse pela garganta em um grito petrificado. Seus pelos todos se arrepiaram novamente ao ouvir a porta abrindo, - poderiam ser algo que ouvia a conversa entre eles, - ficando aliviado ao ver que era apenas Anghel e que ele parecia seguro.

    Aquela coisa de monstro pelo jeito não era apenas coisa da cabeça do outro, provavelmente ele não era só um maluco quanto preferia imaginar que era. Novamente ouvia som de passos, passos pesados, um choro baixo vindo de algum lugar, misturado novamente a voz de Peter. Aquele desejo repetitivo de que pudesse calá-lo com algo. A mente se dividindo entre o que acontecia fora e dentro da sala.

    Ouviu-os comentar sobre sair dali. Sobre o que fariam e os fitou novamente. Peter parecia ser o mais forte entre os dois,- não que fosse uma massa de músculos nem nada do tipo - mas de forma clichê, igualmente o menos esperto. Enquanto isso, Anghel era o completo oposto, fraco, porém inteligente. Ao menos podia confiar que entre os três, aqueles dois eram mais corajosos do que si mesmo. A única coisa em que poderia confiar naquela hora eram os poucos conhecimentos que o pai lhe dera em vida.

    O pensamento amargo fez com que engolisse seco. Uma lembrança inapropriada dominando sua mente por um seguindo. Conversas anteriores lhe disseram que estavam em Silent Hill, nas proximidades do Lago Toluca, tão longe de onde deveria estar… Sozinho com aqueles dois homens, sem comida, sem água… Nada poderia ser pior do que aquela situação. Ter de confiar e depender de alguém.

 

     - Será que falta muito para o amanhecer? - Ouviu, novamente, a voz de Peter dizer.

     - Eu não sei. O relógio do meu celular parou. - Anghel respondera.

     - Então só nos resta esperar, e torcer para nada tentar entrar por aquela porta.


End file.
